pathfinder_greyhawkfandomcom-20200215-history
Drake Pinbrook
Drake Pinbrook, is (as of CY 603) a 19 year old fighter from the County of Urnst. His father, Brighton Pinbrook, is the knight appointed to North Star keep. Drake Pembrooke Drake Pembrooke is the only son of a knight of little import. His father, Sir Brighton Pembrooke, is was appointed as regent of a small keep called Northstar Keep in the far north of the County of Urnst. Northstar Keep is a border keep along the border of the bandit kingdoms to the north. Since the end of the Blackthorn war against the forces of Turash Mak this has been a relativly quiet aria. Drake had a largely uneventful childhood, most of his time being split between training under the keeps master at arms or riding the countryside and playing in the forests with his childhood friend Aerlan Northwatcher, the son of the Knight from the next keep over. Drake's relationship with is father is strained at best. Eversince being passed over for the appointment of a larger, more important keep, Sir Brighton has brooded and schemed trying to find a way to raise his status in the kingdom. Recently Drake and his childhood friend have come of the age to prove their worth as knights. If they can accomplish some daring tasks and prove their daring they will be knighted and granted the status as Knights Errant, the lowest order of knights. As a Knight Errant they will be tasked with roaming the countryside, performing acts of galantry and kindness, as well as seaking out adventure and danger to prove themselves worthy of a knightly order. Aerlan's Father, Sir Thadeous Northwatcher, sent the boys along with Thadeous' ward and adopted daughter Meridh Rynwald, as well as another ward Damiana, to the small village of Broodheim to discover the reason they had not delivered their customary flock of winter sheep. When they arrived in Broodheim they discovered a much more sinister plot than a few missing sheep. In addition to the sheep they learned that several children have gone missing aswell as several adults being murdered. They followed the clues to the ancient cemetary outside the village where they discovered an eons old crypt that had been blown open from the inside. Under the sarcophagus they found stairs leading deep underground into a labrinth of coridors and rooms long sealed off from the lands of the living. After fighting their way deep inside the maze of rooms they found one of the missing children apparently turned into a young vampire spawn. Whilst trying to subdue him he escaped down a misterious well that glowed with arcane and mystical power. Seing the evil that had sept into the country they returned to Northwatch Keep to inform Aerlan's lord father and to re-equip. Awaiting their return was a member of the secretive sect of knights known as the Inquisition. Instead of allowing them to return and persue the vampire child they were informed that they were to immediatly pack for a journy to the regions largest city ,Caporna. What reasons would the Inquisition have to interfere in such a small and insignificant village like Broodheim, and why would they not allow the young adventurers to continue their own invistigation. Only time will tell as we proceed in the adventure of a Noble Cause. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Player Characters